Ayaka Oshiro
|height = 160 cm |bloodtype = O |homeplace = Tokyo |type = Sexy |brand = Dancing Mirage |colour = Purple |generation = Crystal Generation |favoriginal = Maika Chōno |successorname = |media = @AyaRo |occupation = Idol Student |affiliation = Tōi Tengoku Academy (formerly) Shine Royal Academy Ailes Celeste |episode = Episode 7: School Party? Or Musical? (cameo) Episode 8: Overflowing with Love ♡ (debut)}} Ayaka Oshiro (大城彩花, Oshiro Ayaka) is an sexy type idol from Shine Royal Academy, who is currently in her first year at high school. She formerly attended Tōi Tengoku Academy like her sister Hitomi Oshiro. Together with Emilia Minato she formed a Friends unit Ailes Celeste. Bio Appearance Ayaka has long tea-rose hair which she partially wears loose and partially in high twin tails. Her bangs is combed to the right and she has mint eyes. Personality Ayaka is self-confident and proud of her abilities that she has been enhancing since she's became an idol at the age of 12. On the other hand she tends to act rather childish in certain situations. She is an extravert who loves festivals and other events involving general public. Background Ayaka comes from a wealthy family in Tokyo. As a child she was a bit spoiled by her parents due to being their youngest child. She looks up to Maika Chōno, and her secret dream used to be to succeed her, however, the academy she was studying at didn't follow the succession system, which was the main reason for her transfer. Relationships SRA Students= *Hana Shilda - Hana is Ayaka's favourite senpai at SRA, and the one who made Ayaka think of transfering. Ayaka slowly starts to see Hana as a sister-like figure because the older girl was there for her when Ayaka was doubting herself or unsure if she did the right thing by coming to SRA. After Ayaka's succession the two of them grew distant, due to Hana secretly blaming Ayaka for Crystal Sora's early departure from the academy. They made up during the Idol Ranking Competition AS019. *Emilia Minato - Emilia is Ayaka's former roommate at SRA. The two of them become friends and make a promise to become successors as soon as possible, which they manage to achieve withing half a year of meeting. Currently, Ayaka is Emilia's Vice President of the Student Council, and they formed a Friends unit Ailes Celeste together. *Tsubaki Nagai - Thanks to Tsubaki's friendly and open personality, Ayaka becomes friends with her and even feels at ease about dropping the senpai-kouhai relation when talking to her. Ayaka first sees Tsubaki only as an easy-going person, but slowly learns to respect her for all the hard work she sees Tsubaki puts into what she loves. Ayaka was also part of temporary unit AceStar with her. *Chisaki Hayashi - Ayaka sees Chisaki as the future Ema Hinata, and she is secretly hoping to bring back Honey Cat with her until she realises that that is not what she really want to do. They are on good terms with each other. *Hyewon Choi, Lucia Espinoza - Ayaka's year-mates, fellow successors and AceStar members. *Ayu Watanabe, Mion Amagawa - Ayaka's seniors, fellow successors and AceStar members. Ayaka is a fan of Icy Roses - the unit they and Tsubaki are members of. *Li Huang - Ayaka's year-mate, fellow AceStar and Miraicle memeber. *Ryuu Barahona - Ayaka and Ryuu met through working together in Student Council. They get on well. *Tsubasa Nakamura - Ayaka respect Tsubasa as her senior and worked with her in Student Council, but their interactions were rather reserved. |-|TTA Students= *Hitomi Oshiro - Hitomi is Ayaka's older sister who is an idol at Tōi Tengoku Academy. She is the person who suggested the idol career to Ayaka. When Ayaka decided to transfer to Shine Royal Academy Hitomi is unsupportative of the idea, but in the end decides to support her sister's real dream, which Ayaka is very grateful for. She looks up to Hitomi as both a sister and an idol. *Keiko Hoshino - Keiko was Ayaka's best friend back at TTA. After Ayaka went to SRA the two of them still remained on friendly terms. Later on both were part of AceStar and it's subunit Miraicle. *Ailin Sashihara - Ailin was Ayaka's roommate and friend at TTA. Their friendship was demaged by Ayaka transfering to SRA, but after some time they managed to reconsile. Later on both were part of AceStar and it's subunit Miraicle. *Lea Kotobuki - Lea and Ayaka met through Keiko, and they become friends. Lea was the second (after Keiko) to accept Ayaka's decision to go to SRA. Later on both were part of AceStar and it's subunit Miraicle. *Chēng Sēn Lín - Ayaka has mixed feelings about Sen Lin because she knows what it means to be her target of fun, but at the same time she cannot but feel grateful when the Chinese girl decides to warn Ayaka's sister about an unfair game. *Alice Sakuragi, Miyu Miyazawa, Kaori Ryuumi - Ayaka's former classmates at TTA, whom she gets on well. They were all together part of unit AceStar. *Nema Barahona - Ayaka never understood why Nema is so cold towards her twin brother Ryuu Barahona. She and Nema were both part of AceStar and its subunit Miraicle. *Hinata Sasaki - Ayaka was never too fond of Hinata, and she grew to be a bit scared of her during her last year of middle school. |-|Others= *Yasuo Oshiro - Yasuo is the oldest of the Oshiro siblings, and he also works in the show business. He wrote a song Kimi ga Iru for both of his sisters, but unlike them he is more of an introvert. *Isamu Imai - Ayaka's former headmaster whom she was rather afraid of but wouldn't dare to admit it. He officially expelled Ayaka from TTA rather than letting her simply transfer. Idol Activities Ayaka is very good at dancing, which is her main focus as an idol, however, she is also above average when it comes to singing. Thanks to lessons at TTA she is also rather photogenic, but she ranks modeling below dancing and singing. Ayaka's former aura consisted of purple and violet diamonds spiraling around her and a purple glow. Her new aura is an upgraded version of the previous one, where the diamonds take form of small butterfiles. Auditions & Competitions *AS019/02/08 Fresh Girl Competition (Placed 1st) *AS019/06/07 Idol Ranking Competition AS019 (Placed 6th) Songs The list of songs that Ayaka has "adopted" as those she would perform as solos: *Butterfly yo ni - Character song *Girls be ambitious! *ChicaxChica Coords This is the list of known coord that Ayaka Oshiro owns. Brandless= ;School Coords *Heavenly Purple Coord (N) (formerly) *Purple Princess Coord (N) ;Others *Luxury Purple Coord (N) |-|Sexy Brands= ;Dancing Mirage *Dressy Midnight Coord ® *Excite Flame Lamé Coord ® *Borboleta Lace Up Coord (PR) Discography ;Singles Featured In ;Albums Featured In (REC) behind the song's name implies that it has been re-recorded with a new line-up Trivia *Her favourite flower is lily of the valley. *Ayaka was born on Hinamatsuri. *Ayaka together with Hitomi were the second siblings' pair to study at TTA. Category:Characters Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:High School Category:Sexy Idols Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:Shine Royal Academy Category:SRA Category:HSYear1 Category:Dancing Mirage Category:Idols Category:Students Category:Transferred Students